There are a wide variety of packages which include (1) a container, (2) a dispensing system extending as a unitary part of, or attachment to, the container, and (3) a product contained within the container. One type of such a package employs a single dispensing valve for discharging a single stream of product (which may be a liquid, cream, or particulate product). See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,614 assigned to AptarGroup, Inc. The package includes a flexible, resilient, slit-type valve at one end of a generally flexible bottle or container. The valve is normally closed and can withstand the weight of the product when the container is completely inverted, so that the product will not leak out unless the container is squeezed.
In some applications, it may be desirable to dispense the product in multiple streams rather than a single stream. For example, it may be desirable to spray liquid from the dispensing system in a spray pattern. It may be desirable to provide a spray pattern that is fan-shaped or conical. It may also be desirable to provide a spray pattern that is substantially straight (i.e., defining a spray confined within a substantially cylindrical envelope). It may also be desirable to provide a dispensing pattern of separate streams that substantially converge to a small target area beyond the package.
It would be beneficial if an improved dispensing system could be provided to accommodate such multiple stream dispensing of a product through a structure that could be relatively readily manufactured and installed in the package.
Such an improved dispensing system should also facilitate ease of dispensing the product when the interior of the container is pressurized (e.g., when the container is squeezed or when the container internal pressure is increased by other means).
It would also be advantageous if such an improved system could accommodate bottles, containers, or packages or have a variety of shapes and that are constructed from a variety of materials.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved system could accommodate efficient, high-quality, large-volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate to produce a system with consistent operating characteristics.
The present invention provides an improved valved dispensing system which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.